Para Poder Decir: Te Amo
by kcora
Summary: A traves de una pocima, muchos niños sabran complicarse la vida, mas de lo que deberian... pero de que ayuda una pocima cuando lo unico que se necesitaba era poder decir lo que se siente...
1. Aunque Todavia No Lo Entienda

**PARA PODER DECIR: Te Amo **

**CAPITULO 1: **Aunque Todavía No Lo Entienda

-…Y ten mas cuidado torpe cabeza de balón!!- gritaba una rubia que movía sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de enojo –no puede ser mas tonto…- miro de un lado a otro fijándose si habia alguien a su alrededor y una vez verificado se escondió detrás de unos basureros mientras apretaba contra su pecho un pequeño relicario –oh mi amor… por que? Por que tengo que ser tan dura contigo…- soltó un leve suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos –ojala algún dia pueda decirte abiertamente cuanto te amo, ojala algún dia tenga ese privilegio de poder besar tus labios y tu me respondas con todo el amor del mundo, como quisiera poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo!!- Helga dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro –pero mientras eso pase no te diré nada… no quiero volver a estar en la misma situación que hace unos meses…- pensaba mientras se le espelucaba el cuerpo al traer esos recuerdos a su mente #TE AMO ARNOLD, TE AMO!!# sacudió un poco su cuerpo definitivamente no habia sido como imaginaba realmente declarársele, ella pensaba en algo mas romántico, mas ella y menos voz ronca, Helga sintio un aire caliente que empezaba a rodear su cuello, agacho la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños –Brayni!…- dijo mientras golpeaba el rostro del muchacho que caía semi-inconsciente en el piso –cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso?- fueron las ultimas palabras de la muchacha quien se empezaba a alejar de la vista del pobre muchacho que se encontraba tirado en el piso sobando su rostro…

-Cuando por fin me ames Helga…- decia suspirando mientras veía lo ultimo que quedaba de sombra de la muchacha, como le gustaba? Y no podia negárselo, pero ella no lo amaba y tampoco contra eso podia, para el, ella era perfecta, dulce, pero también agresiva cuando lucha por lo que ama, apasionada pero también romántica, y Arnold pues para todo el mundo el era un chico amable, considerado si el no fuera tan ciego el y Helga harían la pareja perfecta, y contra eso el no podia luchar, suspiro resignado a seguir a su sueño utópico, tal y cual siempre lo hacia, era la única manera que habia encontrado para estar a su lado, tal y cual ella lo hacia con Arnold y ella al igual que Arnold no sabia que habia alguien que la amaba aunque ella amara a otro.

--------------------------------------

-otro choque con Pataki?- decia el moreno con una sonrisa en su boca mientras le extendía la mano para que el muchacho rubio se levantara

-pues si…- decia acomodándose el casco

-no se como la soportas viejo…- Arnold simplemente dibujo una pequeña en su rostro, con todo este tiempo y habia entendido muchas cosas de ella su supuesto odio hacia el que en realidad no existía, le dio la oportunidad de que ella creyera que el se habia hecho el despistado, la habia dejado libre cuando quedaron en que todo habia sido algo del momento, el la habia dejado creerse que todo continuaba igual que antes, pero no era asi, por supuesto que no, el sabia perfectamente que lo que le dijo en las torres de industrias futuro fue verdad y se lo confirmo con el beso tan apasionado que le dio, pero cuando la aventura termino se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy agobiada por lo que dijo y que el tampoco estaba listo para enfrentar esa situación, por eso decidio dejar las cosas como siempre…

-y esa sonrisa…- dijo Gerald agachándose para ver la sonrisa que de inmediato su amigo trato de ocultar

-que… no nada… ya vamos que se hace tarde, recuerda que tenemos que jugar baseball…- decia mientras se montaba en su patineta y comenzaba a alejarse rapidamente para evitar las preguntas de su amigo "Ay _Helga… en las que me pones…_" pensaba divertido mientras aumentaba un poco mas la velocidad, últimamente andaba muy extraño con ella queria verla, y chocarse con ella ya no era solo un accidente, se habia convertido en lo mejor que le podia pasar en el dia…

--------------------------------------

-Vamos apurense!!- gritaba Helga ordenándoles a todos los chicos que se colocaran en su posiciones para jugar, vio de un lado a otro y no encontraba a aquel rubio con el que se habia chocado hace unos pocos minutos –y donde esta Arnoldo??!-

-a lo mejor se quedo por ahí…- decia un despreocupado Harold que sostenía la pelota de baseball en sus manos –mejor empecemos de una buena vez…-

-si, después de todo Arnold batea dentro de dos entradas…- gritaba Stinky desde una de las bases del campo –Helga?- dijo el muchacho al ver a la rubia mirando de un lado a otro como si estuviera esperando que el muchacho por fin regresara

-Helga? Helga!- grito Sid desde su puesto al ver que la muchacha no reaccionaba –cualquiera diría que estas enamorada de Arnold, por la impaciencia con la que lo esperas…- bromeo el muchacho sin darse cuenta que la muchacha de inmediato reacciono con sus palabras mirándolo asesinamente y acercándose de la misma manera…

-que dijiste??!- dijo muy enojada mientras veía a Sid mirando de un lado a otro buscando el mejor lugar donde esconderse

-nada… fue solo una broma Helga… no entiendo por que te lo tomas tan enserio…- decia agitando sus manos de un lado a otro muriéndose de miedo por la aproximación de la rubia -…ni que fuera verdad…- dijo mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa que aun mas hizo enojar a Helga, quien lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del piso

-Ni se te ocurra volver a repetir una estupidez como esa!- todos empezaron a acercarse hacia el lugar donde Helga sostenía al pobre de Sid

-Helga por favor la agresión no es la solución…- decia pasivamente Phoebe intentando que su amiga se calmara, mientras esta empezaba a alzar su puño…

-que sucede ahí??- preguntaba Arnold que ya caminaba junto a su amigo a unos cuantos pasos del tumulto que se habia producido en el campo Gerald

-no lo se… pero cuanto te asegura que Helga tiene mucho que ver…- decia tranquilamente Gerald mientras paraba de caminar debido a la mirada que sostenía su amigo –que? Por que me ves asi?-

-por que Helga tiene que tener la culpa siempre?-

-que?! De que hablas?- Gerald giro por completo para ver a su amigo

-que no entiendo por que para ti Helga siempre tiene que ser la niña brusca busca pleito…-

-como?? Haber, haber viejo…- decia agitando sus manos –se te olvida a ti que Helga se la ha pasado molestándonos la vida entera?-

-no pero…-

-pero que? Viejo que te pasa, últimamente andas demasiado defensor de Helga G. Pataki, bueno mas de lo normal, que te sucede con ella?- Arnold de inmediato soltó el casco que sostenía en la mano, como su amigo le habia salido con una pregunta tan directa –viejo? Estas nervioso??- pregunto algo divertido, en tanto lo veía recoger el casco

-bueno es que…- los pequeños gritos que se escucharon a unos cuantos pasos dejaron en evidencia al pobre Sid que caía a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a una Helga que lo observaba fijamente, obviamente lo acababa de golpear se notaba en el pequeño rojo que tenia en una de sus mejillas

-y ni se te ocurra repetir tamaña estupidez!!- gritaba Helga ante la mirada de todos sus amigos

-ves…- susurro Gerald a su amigo –siempre tengo la razón…- Arnold simplemente suspiro resignado a las escenitas de Helga, mientras se acercaba hacia Sid para ayudarlo a levantarse

-vamos a jugar!- dijo por ultimo la muchacha mientras todos volvían a sus puestos y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

--------------------------------------

El sol empezaba a esconderse y ya todos habian quedado en dejar el juego para mañana, aunque algunos hubieran preferido seguir jugando un rato mas, todos habian decidido dejarlo ahí y cada uno irse para su casa, para poder encontrarse en la feria como ya habian quedado un par de días atrás –bueno entonces nos vemos en cuarenta minutos en la feria…- decia tranquilamente Lila a lo que todos los presentes simplemente asentían, Helga simplemente hizo una expresión de desagrado mientras empezaba a alejarse para ir a cambiarse, Arnold que se encontraba sentado en una de las bases vio como la muchacha empezaba a alejarse por lo que se levanto y fue tras ella…

-ya te vas…- dijo acercándose a la muchacha, Helga simplemente lo miro de reojo

-y eso que te importa cabeza de balòn- "_no lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer! Mi amado se dio cuenta de que me iba…!_" pensaba queriendo saltar de alegría

-te puedo acompañar?-

-no- dijo mientras empezaba a lamentarse, y odiándose por no poder controlar esos impulsos

-pero…-

-que no entendiste? Además! Para que quieres acompañarme? Suficiente tengo con tener que soportarte en la feria- sin tener mas que decir se alejo de la vista de un muchacho que se quedado estático observándola…

-ay Helga…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa…

--------------------------------------

Helga caminaba tranquilamente hacia la feria, después de haber tratado como trato a Arnold ya se imaginaba como iba a pintar la noche, ella detrás de el, el detrás de Lila –y por supuesto Brayni respirando en mi nuca…- decia mientras se sacudía un poco –rayos! Por que tiene que ser tan extraño…- continuo caminando y moviendo la cabeza como si recordara una cancion en su mente –me encantaría tanto bailar esta noche contigo Arnold…- dio una pequeña vuelta mientras continuaba caminando y moviéndose en un ritmo imaginario que la hacia sentir en las nubes –Arnold, Arnold, Arnold…- volvió a darse una vuelta y se detuvo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro que se perdía en el aire…

-Helga!-

-Phoebe! Demonios!!- dijo algo exaltada al ver como su amiga se acercaba, odiaría que alguien mas la hubiera visto o escuchado

-que sucede?- pregunto tranquilamente sin entender la actitud de su amiga

-nada Phoebe… nada…-

-entonces vamos que todos ya han de estar allá…-

-si vamos- ambas empezaron a caminar hasta llegar frente a una feria que se encontraba muy iluminada y llena –mira allá están- dijo la muchacha señalando el lugar donde ya se encontraban todos reunido incluso aquel niño con cabeza de balòn…

-hola-

-que tal…- decia algo indiferente Helga a todos los presentes mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-bueno que les parece si empezamos a subirnos en todos los juegos posibles!- decia un entusiasmado Harold

-si vamos!- todos secundaron al muchacho mientras empezaban a gritar y saltar de la emoción.

Pasaron varias horas de juego en juego, Helga no perdía cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para estar cerca de Arnold pero cada vez que este se percataba de su presencia ella de inmediato se colocaba en una posición de indiferencia, no entendia por que ahora Arnold detectaba su presencia con mas facilidad que antes, es que acaso ahora la estaba buscando? Ya no entendia nada, el caso es que ahora estaba caminando sola entre tanta gente y con un algodón de dulce "_y si en verdad ahora el me localiza mas rápido por que me busca con la mirada…_" apretó contra si el pequeño algodón de dulce completamente ilusionada –pero…- dijo soltando un poco el dulce –y si es por que ahora soy mas evidente que antes…- empezó a preocuparse mirando de un lado a otro –no… no puede ser…- dijo intentando calmarse a si misma… soltó otro suspiro mientras empezaba a buscar con la mirada a todos sus amigos –donde estarán…-

-Hel… Helga…- dijo nerviosamente el pálido muchacho a lo que ella simplemente giro para observarlo

-bueno, tu eres mejor que nada- dijo mientras miraba otra vez de un lado a otro rogando por encontrar a otra persona, respiro un poco mientras volvía a dirigirle la palabra -…no has visto a los demás…?-

-n… no… Helga yo…-

-bueno entonces me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta, Dios! Cuanto la desesperaba ese muchacho, giro para sentir como alguien chocaba contra ella –perfecto! Lo que me faltaba!- gritaba algo molesta al ver su algodón de dulce en el suelo…

-lo siento Helga…- dijo un avergonzado Arnold que le ofrecía una mano para que ella se levantase

-Arnold! Quiero decir eres tu cabeza de balòn, perfecto lo que me faltaba! Me encuentro con el estupido numero dos, para encontrarme con el estupido numero uno!- Helga empezó a limpiar su ropa sin percatarse de la fija mirada que el muchacho sostenía

-si lo deseas te puedo comprar otro…-

-no es necesario… haber sirve para algo Arnoldo… has visto a Phoebe?-

-mmh no, precisamente yo también me perdí, me alegra mucho haberte encontrado- Helga levanto de inmediato la mirada acaso el acababa de decir lo que habia escuchado? "_Criminal! Mi Arnold MI Arnold acaba de decir que le alegra verme…? Que hago, que hago??_" Arnold simplemente sonreía –si quieres podemos ir a…-

-Helga! Arnold!- decia una alegre Rhonda que se acercaba a ellos junto con todos sus compañeros –que bueno que los encontramos, acabamos de ver una nueva atracción y seria bueno que fuéramos todos…- Arnold simplemente sonrió, estuvo a un paso de invitarla a tomar algo, mientras que Helga luchaba contra ese instinto asesino que le habia provocado ver a todos a los que hace un rato estaba buscando "_por que? Porque??!!_"

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia un pequeño puesto donde habia una tienda que tenia un cartel muy llamativo Madame Larret -OK princesita de que se trata todo esto?-

-pues es muy fácil no les parece entretenido! Madame Larret lee el futuro, el pasado y tiene un montón de pócimas… pero eso es lo de menos, no les parece increíble saber lo que nos espera en un futuro??-

-tienes razón Rhonda me parece algo muy divertido…- decia Lila mientras mucho de los presentes se sentían muy atraídos por la idea…

-bueno quien se atreve a entrar??- dijo Rhonda al ver que nadie se atrevía –bien, entonces lo haremos por sorteo…-

--------------------------------------

-no lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer!!- decia una molesta Rhonda quien salía de la tienda de la adivina

-que te sucede Rhonda?- pregunto Nadinne algo intrigada por la actitud de su amiga

-puedes creer que dijo que me iba a casar con…- Rhonda se detuvo antes de decir el nombre del implicado al ver como todos sus compañeros la observaban, ella se irguió de inmediato ya arreglo un poco su cabello, una adivina no la iba a descolocar tanto –en fin eso ya no te importa…-

-que paso princesita?? Te salio el tiro por la culata…- dijo Helga divertida al ver el berrinchito de la niña Wellington, Rhonda observo algo desafiante a la muchacha rubia que se mantenía arrimada en una pared y con los brazos cruzados –que??- Rhonda simplemente suspiro no iba a arruinar la noche de todos con una absurda pelea…

-no importa, veamos quien es el siguiente…-

-la siguiente es Helga y Arnold el ultimo…- respondió cordialmente Nadinne que llevaba una pequeña lista de cómo habian quedado en el sorteo..

-pues que mas da…- dijo Helga caminando tranquilamente hacia la tienda, saco de su paso una pequeña tela que cubría la entrada, para encontrarse con el interior de la tienda, muy llamativo, con muchos inciensos a su alrededor

-Bienvenida…- dijo en voz solemne la mujer de cabello pelirrojo –toma asiento…- la rubia obedeció indiferente –veo que estas muy enamorada…- Helga levanto la mirada y observo a esa mujer que parecía observarla pero que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados –Helga…-

--------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO UNO

_**Comentario de la Autora:**__Bueno aquí tienen una nueva historia, esta no es la historia de las que les habia comentado hace un pequeño tiempo, esa todavía la estoy puliendo, pero esta se me ocurrió de la nada y decidí escribir, llevo una hora y media sentada frente a mi compu, asi que déjenme su opinión para ver si les gusta, apropósito con respecto a mi otra esta historia les prometo que subiré el próximo capi apenas pueda… les advierto que esta historia no es tan larga, creo que va ser muy corta… y por cierto esta es una idea base como un prologo, quedan advertidos… bueno sin mas que decirles me despido, cuídense mucho…_


	2. Tu Pocima, Mi Pocima, Nuestra Pocima

**PARA PODER DECIR: Te Amo**

**CAPITULO2:** Tu Pócima, Mi Pócima, Nuestra Pócima

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HABLANDO!!-

-que fue eso??- pregunto Gerald después de escuchar el estruendoso grito de la muchacha dentro de la tienda, definitivamente o le habia dicho algo demasiado malo o algo extremadamente malo, pero algo bueno lo dudaba

-esa fue Helga…- dijo Arnold haciendo el ademán para levantarse y ver que le sucedía

-tranquilo viejo… no ha de ser nada, y si lo es Helga se sabe defender solita…- decia intentando calmar a su amigo y tomándolo de los hombros para que volviera a sentarse

-si…-

-mire usted esta completamente LOCA!-

-tranquila muchacha…- decia la mujer sin abrir los ojos aun, cosa que inquietaba más a la muchacha

-además como sabe mi nombre??!-

-acaso no te dijeron que soy adivina…-

-si pero…-

-no crees… o mejor dicho no creías en mi…- Helga la miro dudosa ahora se encontraba parada en frente de aquella mujer, una desconocida no iba a conocer su mas profundo secreto

-de todas formas no esta en lo cierto- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado

-por que no te sientas…- Helga la miro con desconfianza –después de todo estas pagando por mi consulta… no querrás perder tu dinero, por que mejor no me preguntas solamente lo que quieres saber…-

-solo por que tiene razón, no me gusta desperdiciar mi dinero…- empezó a sentarse intentando calmarse un poco no iba a permitir que le pasar lo mismo que le ocurrió con la Dra. Bliss "_no otra vez NO!_"

-y bien que quieres saber…-

-yo… que ve en mi?- hubo un corto silencio en el que Helga la observaba fijamente mientras ella solo parecía meditar sin abrir aun sus ojos

-veo que eres una niña con una personalidad muy explosiva… eres muy directa… pero…- Helga presto mucha atención sabia perfectamente lo que le iba a decir aquella mujer, pero solo si era realmente muy buena lograría convencerla -…también eres muy dulce y romántica, tienes muchos sueño, en especial uno, uno que deseas con todas tus fuerzas y que aun no se cumple…-

-usted ve a…-

-si, veo a un muchacho rubio, es muy importante para ti, cierto?- Helga soltó un poco su cuerpo, listo! Ella también lo sabia, que mas podia hacer

-lo es…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza –el es… lo único que vale la pena…-

-lo es realmente…?- pregunto la mujer quien no cambiaba de posición

-a que se refiere?-

-de veras ese muchacho es tan importante??-

-lo es!- respondió enérgicamente la muchacha –yo… yo lo… ya lo sabe…-

-si lo se…-

-Rhonda menciono que usted vendía pócimas… y me imagino que usted tendrá una Pocima de…-

-amor?-

-si- Helga levanto la mirada esta vez aquella mujer por fin habia abierto los ojos y la observaba fijamente –aunque la verdad yo no creo mucho en eso la ultima vez que use una poción… la verdad no funciono… pero usted es… no se…-

-me tienes mas confianza…-

-exacto!… entonces…-

-si, tengo algunas… pero de verdad crees que…-

-véndame una- dijo sin dudar definitivamente si tenia la oportunidad de poder conquistar a Arnold, esta seria quizas una de esas pocas oportunidades que se le presentan, no era la mejor pero ya vería como usarla, en este momento no era su razón quien mandaba, era su corazón, era esa increíble necesidad de poder escuchar un sencillo Te Amo de ese muchacho, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, detestaba sentirse asi, pero esto ya era mas fuerte que ella…

-como lo desees…- la mujer camino un poco hacia atrás para sacar esa pequeña caja roja mientras continuaba hablando –su uso es muy sencillo se lo haces tomar y luego dices tu nombre y el de el juntos…- acerco la caja de donde habian unos veinte frasquitos color rosa con forma de ocho –solo si estas segura te puedo dar uno…-

-lo estoy- Madame Larret observo a la muchacha, la determinación que veía en sus ojos era inconfundible, sonrió un poco, de verdad estaba enamorada

-esta bien… pero te daré también otra pócima…- saco una pequeña bolsa azul con apenas tres frasquitos pero estos azules con la misma forma que los otros –estas sirven para que el efecto de las pócimas rosas desaparezcan y para que se olvide de todo lo que sucedió después de tomarla…-

-y para que querría yo esa…-

-por que tu lo amas de verdad…- Helga sintio una pequeña punzada en el pecho de verdad estaba dispuesta a obligara a Arnold a que la amara, por que eso es lo que iba a hacer… a su mente regresaron todos esos momentos en los que el la habia demostrado tantas cosas importantes, tantos momento con el, como aquel dia de acción de gracias, la paso con el y no necesito de ninguna pócima y ella no ha necesitado de ninguna Pocima para amarlo, y amarlo como lo ama es lo mejor que le ha pasado, ese amor tan puro que ella siente es definitivamente único y jamás permitiría que el la amara de una manera en la que el no sintiera el verdadero amor "_No Arnold… yo te amo demasiado…_" agacho su cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente sin levantar la mirada…

-sabe perfectamente que con lo que me dijo perdió una venta…- susurro la muchacha

-lo se… pero un amor como el tuyo vale mas que esta pócima…- Helga soltó un pequeño suspiro, le tocaría esperar a que Arnold se diera cuenta de lo increíble que era, pero aun asi el valía la pena…

-puedo hacerle una pregunta…-

-claro…-

---------------------------------------------------------

Todos los niños se encontraban reunidos cerca de la tienda donde aun se encontraba Helga, acababa de llegar un malabarista con pequeñas astas de fuego en las manos haciendo una que otra maniobra con las mismas y haciendo un truco en el que parecía botar fuego de su boca lo cual habia maravillado a mucho de los presentes…

-por que demorara tanto??- pregunto Arnold que miraba hacia la tienda casi sin pensar en las maniobras de aquel hombre que prácticamente estaba en frente suyo

-no lo se… a lo mejor le predijo a Helga que por fin alguien si se va a fijar en ella..- Arnold de inmediato giro su rostro para observar a su amigo, acaso eso le habia sonado a indirecta? –quizas alguien que venga de algún país lejano, donde no entiendan nuestro idioma y no sepan distinguir cuando lo insulten…-

-Gerald…-

-que? Vamos viejo entretente un rato…- dijo intentando que el muchacho dejara de hablar de Helga por un momento –o es que te mueres por saber que va a pasar contigo y Lila…-

-Lila y yo?-

-si, vamos hermano no me digas que ya no te gusta…- Arnold rió algo nervioso por el comentario de su amigo "_Lila…_" casi ni habia pensado en ella de ese modo últimamente, que es lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo??

-Eugene cuidado!!- se escucho decir a un Sid que al igual que sus amigos veía como tambaleaba hacia el hombre con las antorchas

-eso le va a doler mucho…- susurro Harold dándole una pequeña mordida a su hot dog, Eugene choco fuertemente con aquel hombre quien si poder evitarlo soltó las dos astas y la pequeña botella de combustible que usaba para hacer su truco de escupir fuego, ambas cayeron justo sobre la misma tienda en la que se encontraba una muchacha rubia…

-oh oh… esto va a estar peor de lo que creía…- dijo Harold corriendo igual que todos sus compañeros hacia la tienda

-Helga…- Arnold empezó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha…

---------------------------------------------------------

-que es lo que deseas preguntarme…-

-es sobre el…- Helga empezó a sentarse lentamente ante la mirada azulada de la mujer –quiero saber que es lo que el siente por mi…- la mujer volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se concentraba mucho en la pregunta de la muchacha, se mantuvo callada por unos segundos hasta que se sonrió levemente…

-el… el aunque no se ha dado cuent…- el pequeño golpe sobre el techo de la tienda hizo que ambas miraran hacia arriba para ver como el fuego empezaba a esparcirse con gran facilidad dentro de la misma…

-demonios!- grito Helga algo asustada –hay que salir de aquí!- se dio la vuelta para poder salir

-cuidado!- dijo la mujer tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola para atrás mientras muchas de las telas que habian en el lugar se caían debido al pequeño palo que sostenía gran parte de la tienda –tenemos que salir…- dijo soltando a la muchacha y mirando de un lado a otro

-Helga!- la muchacha pudo escuchar la voz de su amado, y tuvo la misma sensación que tuvo aquella vez que cayo al agua cuando se quedaron atrapados en la escuela

-Arnold! Ayúdame por favor!!- Arnold empezó a mover una que otra cosa que le impedían el camino, hasta que vio como su amigo se acercaba a ayudarlo rapidamente acompañado por una preocupada Phoebe

-no te preocupes los muchachos fueron por agua…-

-si, y Rhonda esta llamando a los bomberos…- decia Phoebe quien intentaba abrirse camino, no se le habia hecho tan grande cuando ella entro

-Arnold!- volvió a llamarlo Helga, a lo que el reacciono de inmediato volviendo a intentar entrar como fuera, vio como una de las telas encendidas en fuego caía justo hacia el, pero de inmediato sintio como alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás

-si quieres salvarla debes tener mas cuidado…- decia un enojado Brayni ya que el se habia descuidado y no habia acudido rápido para salvarla, pero mas que enojo lo que tenia era miedo, miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a ella, en ese momento ni siquiera el se reconocía lo único que queria era sacarla de allí.

Arnold confundió el enojo que Brayni sentía consigo mismo, como si estuviera enojado con el, pero ahora no era el momento, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era sacarla de ahí, se levanto de inmediato aun un poco sorprendido por la actitud tan determinante que habia demostrado Brayni, de inmediato llegaron Sid, Stinky y Harold cada uno con un balde agua que de inmediato lanzaron hacia la tienda –atrás vienen los demás…- grito Harold que obviamente iba por mas agua al igual que sus amigos, Arnold logro divisar a una mujer y a Helga que se mantenía abrazada a ella evidentemente con miedo –Helga…- grito Arnold desde donde se encontraba y acercándose rapidamente hacia ella

-Arnold!- grito emocionada al verlo si fuera posible en este momento se lanzaría a sus brazos para poder gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero un pedazo de madera se interpuso entre ambos haciendo que el rubio retrocediera un par de pasos –Arnold!- dijo preocupada la muchacha a lo que el de inmediato levanto la vista como era posible que ella se preocupara mas por el que por ella mismo que se encontraba ahí…

-Helga vamos…- ella sintio como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba junto a la mujer a una pequeña salida lateral

-Brayni???-

-vamos…- dijo mientras los tres caminaban hacia la salida, ella solo se dejaba llevar, ella no queria eso, claro que queria eso, pero lo que realmente queria es que Arnold la salvara, Helga empezó a toser un poco debido al humo, pero claramente escucho como volvieron a lanzar agua sobre la tienda y la sirena del carro de bomberos, el humo comenzó a sofocarla y a debilitar de a poco su cuerpo

-Helga!- dijo Arnold sosteniendo a una Helga que caía de espaldas hacia el por lo que el la tomo por la cintura y Brayni de inmediato giraba sin soltar el brazo de la muchacha –rayos!...- miro de un lado a otro mientras veía como un hombre se acercaba a ellos…

-tranquilos muchachos ya salimos de aquí…- dijo el hombre intentando transmitirles un poco de calma a los presentes y tomando ala niña entre sus brazos para poder sacarla de ahí…

---------------------------------------------------------

Los restos de lo que quedaban de la tienda se encontraban por todas partes, mientras que uno que otro curioso observaba lo sucedido para ver que es lo que en realidad sucedía, en una de las esquinas se veía una mujer pelirroja que respiraba con un tanque de oxigeno a pesar de que habia dicho que no lo necesitaba los bomberos habian insistido, a su lado un apenado Eugene que no paraba de decir: lo siento aquel malabarista se encontraba a su lado abrazándola por los hombros… el habia salido corriendo por ayuda y ahora no queria despegarse ni un segundo de ella…

-tuve mucho miedo amor… perdóname por lo que paso…- susurraba cerca de su oído

-si, no te preocupes, todo lo que se perdió fue material, además de que no fue tu culpa…- decia dulcemente tomando la mejilla del hombre

-pero si fue mi culpa…- decia mirando hacia el piso el muchacho pelirrojo

-por supuesto que no pequeño… no lo hiciste apropósito, cierto?-

-no! Por supuesto que no…-

-entonces… no hay por que preocuparse…- dijo regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo un poco…

-vaya! Toda una aventura…- comentaba Gerald a la muchacha oriental que se encontraba a su lado

-cierto…- dijo suspirando un poco –aunque tuve mucho miedo…-

-eso demuestra lo gran amiga que eres…- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho observando la ambulancia que tenían en frente

-como?-

-claro, a pesar de que te morías de miedo decidiste ir a ayudar a Helga…- Phoebe lo miro muy directamente como le agradecía esas palabras de apoyo que le estaba dedicando –eso demuestra lo gran persona que eres…- dirigió su mirada a la muchacha, mientras ambos parecían perderse en la mirada del otro, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran de inmediato –y lo mucho que vales…- dijo un poco apenado el muchacho que ahora mantenía su mirada clavada en el piso para que ella no notara el carmesí en sus mejillas…

---------------------------------------------------------

Helga empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la gran sonrisa del muchacho rubio que tenia en frente –que bueno que ya despertaste Helga…- dijo dulcemente el muchacho –me preocupe mucho por ti…- Helga movió un poco su cabeza mientras colocaba las manos en su cuello

-que me paso?-

-te desmayaste…- Helga se sentó con algo de dificultad en la pequeña camilla –ya te sientes mejor…?-

-si… donde estoy?- pregunto viendo de un lado a otro sin terminar de reaccionar aun

-en la ambulancia…- Helga se dio cuenta que solo se encontraban ellos, sin ningún tipo de ruido y Arnold estaba ahora a su lado observándola fijamente, podia sentir su cercanía, Dios era tan fácil robarle un beso? "_un solo beso… después podria fingir que me desmaye y decirle que fue algo que hizo mi inconsciente…_" penso la muchacha fijándose claramente en los labios del muchacho mientras un gran silencio los rodeaba…

Arnold observaba los hermosos ojos de Helga, estaba tan cerca, tanto que podia percibir claramente el aroma de su cabello, levanto lentamente su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha, que ahora se encontraba de color carmesí, Helga se sentía en una nube, esto no podia ser real de seguro estaba soñando "_Que estas haciendo Arnold? Que estas Haciendo??_"

-Helga yo…- ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos y el podia sentir claramente como todo habia desaparecido, sentía que ahora no existía ni un ayer, ni un hoy, solo existían los dos, como si algo los rodeara "_que es esto? Esto es… es amor…_" pensaba el muchacho que lo único que sentía era que las palabras sobraban y que lo único que deseaba era poder volver a sentir esos labios rosados que tenia en frente…

-hija!…- dijo Miriam que corría hacia la ambulancia que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella

-donde esta mi hija??- gritaba Bob quien habia recibido la llamada de una Phoebe contándole sobre el accidente, la voz de los padres de Helga hizo que de inmediato ambos muchachos se separaran, Bob y Miriam entraron para ver a un sonrojado Arnold y a una Helga que no terminaba de reaccionar…

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Dios"! acaso estuve a punto de besarla…?_" pensaba el muchacho rubio que empezaba a alejarse poco a poco de la ambulancia, ya habia dejado a Helga con sus padres sabia que ese era un momento que les pertenecía a ellos, puesto que pocas veces habia visto a los padres de ella prestándole atención "_aun asi… ella no hizo nada por rechazarme mientras me acercaba…_" un sonrisa se poso en su rostro mientras tomaba un poco de aire –mañana tengo que hablar con ella…- dijo decidido mientras empezaba a acercarse a sus amigos…

-como esta Helga?- pregunto Phoebe al ver a Arnold acercarse, desde el primer momento el habia insistido en quedarse con ella hasta que despertara, eso la habia sorprendido mucho, pero a la vez la alegraba, no podia imaginarse lo que su amiga sintio cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro del muchacho al que ama…

-muy bien ya despertó, pero ahora esta con sus padres…- dijo el muchacho arrimándose a la pared y dejando salir un suspiro

-Phoebe ven un momento…- dijo Bob asomándose por la ambulancia lo mas seguro es que Helga la hubiera llamado

-nos vemos…- dijo la muchacha alejándose de la vista de ambos y dirigiéndose a la ambulancia

-y… se podria saber por que el suspiro…- pregunto Gerald acercándose a su amigo

-eh…?-

-vamos hermano no te hagas el desentendido…-

-nada, simplemente me asuste un poco, y pues fue un suspiro… un suspiro de alivio, si! De alivio por que me preocupe mucho por ella…- dijo algo nervioso

-si claro… viejo tu yo no tenemos secreto, dime la verdad, a ti te pasa algo con Helga?- Arnold solamente levanto la mirada a lo que Gerald abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca

-no… no viejo…- decia moviéndose de un lugar a otro –te enamoraste de Pataki??- pregunto sin saber sin sonreír o continuar asombrado

-yo… no… no se tanto asi como enamorarme... no se…- dijo sin poder evitar que el sonrojo asomara por sus mejillas

-wow…- Gerald puso sus manos en su cara para tapar su boca sin aun poder creerlo –pero… te gusta… porque ya te tiene confundido…- aclaro Gerald mirándolo fijamente

-Gerald es que hace un momento estuvimos a punto de besarnos…- el soltó un poco de aire un poco sorprendido aun por la confesión de su amigo

-que te digo…-

-nada, pero gracias por escucharme…- dijo Arnold colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su mejor amigo, cierto es que casi no habia dicho nada, pero por lo menos habia sacado de adentro eso que lo tenia confundido, odiaba tener que dejar a medias cualquier tema en el que Helga estuviera involucrada pero ahora que su amigo lo sabia, todo estaría mejor…

---------------------------------------------------------

Brayni se encontraba arrimado en la ambulancia esperando que Helga se levantara, sintio un gran alivio cuando logro escuchar su voz, cuanto deseaba estar en lugar de Arnold, ser el al primero que viera, pero sabia perfectamente que lo que ella deseaba era poder verlo a el, se preocupo un poco cuando no escucho nada, de inmediato se asomo un poco pero evitando que lo vieran y vio a Arnold acariciando la mejilla de ella, sintio que todo se venia abajo y decidio salir de ahí de inmediato, ahora caminaba lentamente pasando muy cerca de la tienda, hasta que su pierna choco con una pequeña caja tirada en el piso, se agacho y encontró cinco frascos rosados y uno azul, los miro con algo de curiosidad mientras unas palabras regresaban a su mente #_Rhonda menciono que usted vendía unas pócimas…_# tomo en sus manos una de las rosadas –claro esta es la pócima del amor… pero y esta?- decia tomando en su otra mano la pequeña botella azul #_estas sirven para que el efecto de las pócimas rosas desaparezcan y para que se olvide de todo lo que sucedió después de tomarla# _Brayni fijo su mirada en ambas pócimas que sostenía en sus manos, habia escuchado claramente todo lo sucedido con las pócimas y ahora las tenia en sus manos, tenia en sus manos las efectivas pócimas de amor a las que Helga habia renunciado, miro fijamente la pócima de color rosa #_de acuerdo no te golpeare esta vez, esta será gratis hoy me siento generosa… pero mañana, cuídate _recordo claramente cuando la muchacha habia rozado su mejilla, fue el mejor dia de toda su vida, que tan difícil podia ser que eso no solo pasara una vez como aquella vez, apretó con fuerza el frasco –Helga…-

---------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO DOS

_**Comentarios de la Autora: **__ Hola… bueno disculpen por la demora en subir este capitulo, pero es que últimamente ando muy baja en inspiración… como se habrán dado cuenta este es un capitulo mas romanticón a diferencia del anterior que fue un poco mas fresco… por cierto disculpen por la exageración en el incendio XD es que todo eso se me ocurrió de golpe y hasta se me hizo medio interesante (no se que les parezca a ustedes…) en fin… y por ultimo yo se que quizas y muchos se imaginaban que Helga iba a utilizar la bendita pócima (incluso asi también lo creía yo) pero de repente se me ocurrió Brayni! Y ya… además también creo que Helga ama demasiado a Arnold como para obligarlo a estar con el fingiéndole amor… otra cosa es que lo chantajee para que este cerca de ella(y por supuesto ella se haga la indiferente, como quien no quiere la cosa)… bueno eso es lo que yo pienso… por cierto muchas gracias __**PRINcEsS DaRk AnGeL, Mimi Star **__y __**bkpets **__por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi!, ah cierto! Tienes razón bkpets yo también me he dado cuenta de eso y es que estaba justo viendo television cuando pasaron un spot publicitario de Oye Arnold (ese donde sale Helga chocándose con Arnold y golpeando a Brayni) y de repente se me ocurrió empezar asi la historia, me da mucho gusto que te agradara como la empecé, ahora si creo que me he pasado con los comentarios… en fin muchas gracias a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo! Cuídense y hasta pronto!!_

_Kcora_


	3. El Proyecto: Enamòrate De Mi

**PARA PODER DECIR: Te Amo**

**CAPITULO 3:** El Proyecto: "Enamòrate de Mi"

El sonido estruendoso de una alarma hizo caer de golpe hacia el suelo a un aun adormilado Brayni que de inmediato se levanto y lo apago, mientras restregaba sus ojos con dificultad hasta que una corta idea cruzo por su mente –Hoy es el dia!- dijo dando un pequeño brinco –hoy por fin…- dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada, la soltó de inmediato mientras se acercaba a un pequeño cajón en la mesita que se encontraba justo a un lado de su cama, habian seis frasquitos, rozo levemente un frasco rosado –tu me darás mi felicidad…- decia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-muy buenos días Helga, como amaneciste?- decia una feliz Phoebe

-bien, no me digas que creías que un poco de humo iba a derrotar a la gran Helga!- levanto uno de sus puño en señal de victoria a lo que su amiga respondió con una sonrisa complacida de su actitud…

-buenos días Helga…- dijo amablemente Arnold, de inmediato todo la fuerza interior de la muchacha se vino al piso, y se quedo completamente estática como de hielo "_Diablos!" _sintio claramente como se empezaba a sonrojar al recordar lo del dia anterior "_por que tenia que aparecerse ahorita!!" _

-Buenos días camarón con pelos...- dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse a un paso un tanto apresurado sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo

-esperame Helga..- fueron las ultimas palabras de la muchacha antes de que ambas desaparecieran de la vista del rubio, mientras el simplemente suspiro resignado, y empezó a caminar hacia su salón de clases…

-muy bien… Plan 1: Colocarla la pócima en una Yahoo…- decia un escondido Brayni mientras mezclaba con cuidado el contenido de la pócima dentro de una botella de Yahoo –listo!... pero… como hago para que se tome la pócima??-

-claro… ya te imaginaras encontré ese hermoso regalo sobre mi pupitre y casi me muero de la emoción!!…- comentaba una de las chicas de sexto año que pasaban justo delante de Brayni

-eso es!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-asi que huyo de ti…- dijo en voz baja Gerald

-tanto asi no…-

-vamos a ver…- dijo mientras empezaba a enumerar con los dedos –no se atrevió a mirarte, se fue corriendo y todo eso justo y sorpresivamente después de que estuviste a punto de besarla ayer??…-

-Gerald!-

-que? Acaso no es verdad?- Arnold titubeo un poco antes de su respuesta, mientras miraba de una lado a otro, esa era la verdad, el estuvo apunto de besarla y ya no lo podia negar, algo le pasaba con Helga y a ella algo con el, lo que lo ponía todo aun mejor "_si no fuera por su carácter_" –eh!! En que piensas?- dijo mientras hacia el ademán de despertarlo

-no, no en nada…-

-aja…-

-aja.. que??-

-aja simplemente…-

-como sea… como crees que lo tome, si la invito a comer un helado a la salida de la escuela?-

-pues si hablamos de Helga G. Pataki…-

-Gerald…-

-esta bien, esta bien… pues no lo se es que Helga es muy poco predecible…- decia mientras se rascaba levemente la nuca

-si, asi es…- Arnold sonrio levemente de solo imaginar lo bien que la pasarían si Helga aceptaba salir con el, lograría que todo fuera perfecto

-bueno…- decia irónicamente Gerald mientras empezaba a salir del baño, de verdad su amigo creía que Helga y el saldrían agarraditos de la mano y saltando en un pie, acaso se habia olvidado de la actitud de ella "_de verdad que el amor es ciego…" _penso divertido mientras veía como su amigo caminaba detrás de el…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brayni coloco suavemente la pequeña botella de refresco justo sobre la banca de Helga, pero apenas escucho unas pequeñas voces se escondió de inmediato detrás del escritorio del Sr. Simmons…

-te lo digo Sid como se te ocurrió enfrentar a Helga…- comento un divertido Harold que venia mofándose del golpe que la muchacha le habia dado el dia anterior

-que no fue esa mi intención! Yo simplemente hice un comentario…-

-ja! Si como no…- decia mordiendo una manzana que sostenía en su mano

-lo digo en serio como crees que yo le voy a buscar pelea a Helga!- dijo mientras colocaba un rostro de asustado al recordar lo del dia anterior –sabes perfectamente que todo el que le busca pelea a Helga G. Pataki sale perdiendo, no se como le va a hacer cuando le toque tener novio…- bromeo un poco Sid, que no alcanzo a ver como Harold abría desmesuradamente los ojos –te imaginas? quien seria capaz de soportar la agresividad de Helga tendría que estar loco, o tener mucha resistencia…- dijo mientras empezaba a reir abiertamente, pero de inmediato Harold se atoro con el pedazo de manzana que aun tenia en la boca y en un reflejo empezó a golpear su pecho–estas bien?- Harold simplemente asintió mientras empezaba a recuperar el aire -además yo solo hice un comentario, como me iba a imaginar que se lo iba a tomar tan en serio, ni que fuera verdad…-

-Sid…- murmuro Harold, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el volvió a hablar

-te imaginas Helga enamorada de Arnold!! Jajaja…- dijo riéndose con mucha mas fuerza que la anterior

-esto te va a doler mucho mas que lo de ayer Sid…- dijo finalmente Harold mientras le empezaba a señalar al muchacho que mirara hacia atrás…

-tu como que no aprendes verdad…- dijo en un tono amenazador la rubia mientras traqueaba los dedos –como que te gusta tener frente a frente a Betsy, verdad?- se empezó a acercar lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sid simplemente empezó a retroceder con el miedo reflejado en el rostro…

-vamos Helga no te lo habrás tomado en serio…- dijo nerviosamente, Harold simplemente se tapo el rostro, como se le ocurría decir algo mas estupido, eso no habia funcionado el dia anterior y ahora lo volvía a hacer?

-no es que Betsy simplemente quiere hacerte otra visita cara a cara nada mas..- dijo maliciosamente mientras acortaba la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos

-Helga vamos… no es para tanto… jaja- rió en un ultimo intento de no andar con un morado en su ojo durante todo el dia –mira el maestro Simmons!- Helga de inmediato giro el rostro pero se dio cuenta de que habia sido un engaño para zafarse de ella

-vuelve acá zopenco, que me las vas a pagar… entre mas corras peor te ira!- decia mientras empezaba a corretearlo de banca en banca dentro del salón…

-Helga se razonable…- decia un suplicante Sid

-Razonable! Razonable!! Quieres que sea razonable, deja que Betsy te enseñe lo razonable que es!!, ven acá zopenco!- Helga agarro la camisa de un Sid que luchaba por soltarse

-no, no espera!-

-ahora veras!!- Helga impacto su puño una vez más en el ojo del muchacho haciendo que este tambaleara hacia atrás y chocara contra la banca de la rubia haciendo caer al piso y obviamente rompiendo la botella de yahoo que habia sobre ella

-que fue eso?- pregunto intrigada Helga que miraba el lugar donde habia caído la botella –eso estaba sobre mi banca?-

-no lo se…- dijo levantandose –pero me imagino que de ahí se cayo…- dijo sobandose el ojo debido al golpe

-asi que también rompiste mi almuerzo!!- empezó a apretar fuertemente sus puños

-Que?! No espera, tu! Me golpeaste por eso me caí!-

-ahora veras idiota!- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a el

-ahhh!!!- salio corriendo del salón un Sid, que huía por no ir con los dos ojos morados, con uno ya bastaba y se lo merecía pero el otro ojo morado, no, ese no habia sido su culpa…

-VUELVE ACA!!!- Arnold vio pasar justo enfrente de el dos sombras que pasaban a toda velocidad, pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Helga y suspiro resignado "_de acuerdo ahora no es el momento…_"

-que habra pasado ahora?- pregunto algo intrigado Gerald

-no lo se…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los alumnos de la clase del maestro Simmons se encontraban copiando un pequeño ejercicio de la pizarra, entre ellos estaba un muchacho de botas de escarabajo que se sobaba ambos ojos –no puedo creer lo brusca que es…- decia mientras se sobaba nuevamente los ojos

-quien te manda a andar abriendo demás la boca…- comento Stinky –lastima que me lo perdí…-

-fue grandioso Stinky!- decia un divertido Harold –lo hubieras visto… jamás habia visto a Helga tan enojada… jajaja… valió la pena el espectáculo…-

-Helga como se te ocurrió caerle a golpes a Sid… otra vez…-

-el se lo busco Phoebs…- dijo la muchacha sin dejar de escribir –aunque…- soltó por un momento el lápiz mientras giraba para poder ver a su amiga –sabes que me extraño…-

-que?-

-que de mi banca de cayo una yahoo… y… yo no recuerdo haber traído una…-

-Helga!- exclamo Phoebe mientras también dejaba de escribir –quieres decir que le pegaste sin razón al pobre de Sid…-

-Pobre??- dijo exaltada pero sin levantar la voz –si hubieras escuchado las estupideces que estaba diciendo!! se merecía eso y mucho mas!, si señor!-

-de todas maneras, me parece que le debes una disculpa…-

-Que??! Acaso te volviste loca Phoebe?!! Por supuesto que no, además ya te dije que se merecía eso y mucho mas, y con eso ya estamos a mano!- dijo finalmente mientras volvía a escribir en su cuaderno

-como tu digas Helga…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_bueno ya perdí un frasco pero aun me quedan cuatro… no puedo creer que toda la pócima se haya caído al piso…_" pensaba tristemente el muchacho mientras observaba desde su banca a la rubia y soltaba un pequeño suspiro "_pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, eso lo aprendí de ti Helga! Tu serás mi motivación…_" volvió a mirar a la rubia que hablaba con su amiga, mientras soltaba nuevamente un suspiro…

-viste eso??- pregunto Arnold a su mejor amigo

-que cosa?-

-Brayni…-

-que pasa con el?-

-suspiro…-

-y…-

-que suspiro mientras veía a Helga…- Gerald dirigió su mirada a un Brayni que ahora miraba algo dentro de su mochila

-estas seguro?-

-si, yo lo vi…-

-estamos celositos Arni…-

-que? No para nada..- dijo desviando la mirada de su amigo

-bueno como sea, cuando piensas invitarla a salir…-

-no lo se… en la hora del almuerzo…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-perfecto! Cuando Helga se acerque a tomar agua le lanzare unas gotas de este frasco, beberá, luego pronunciare nuestros nombres y será perfecto…- decia sonriente Brayni quien se encontraba sobre el techo escondido, pudo divisar como Helga y Phoebe se acercaban lentamente hacia el bebedero, Phoebe tomo primero un poco de agua…

-bueno como sea, creo que pasare hoy por tu casa Phoebs es que no entendí muy bien ese ejercicio de matemáticas…-

-de acuerdo Helga…- Helga se empezó a agachar para poder beber un poco de agua pero pudo ver una extraña sombra que al parecer se asomaba a través de una rendija abierta en el techo

-Phoebs préstame unos de tus libros..- murmuro Helga

-claro…- Phoebe le cedió de inmediato el libro a lo que Helga lo lanzo de inmediato hacia el techo haciendo que Brayni se golpeara la cabeza

-auch!- se oyó claramente

-quien esta ahí??- pregunto muy molesta Helga –rápido Phoebe tus otros libros…- Helga empezó a lanzar con fuerza todos los libros de su amiga, logrando que muchos de ellos entraran por la rendija golpeando a un acorralado Brayni que no se dejo ver pero que dejo resbalar el segundo frasco rosa…

-que es eso?- pregunto Phoebe agachándose un poco para verificar lo que acababa de caer del techo

-no lo se…- dijo sin ver el lugar donde habia caído el pequeño frasco ya que el sonido de la campana llamo la atención de ambas muchachas haciendo que todo el alboroto que se habia armado se empezara a disipar debido a que todos empezaban a ir a su debido salón de clases –vamos Phoebs después veremos de que se trata todo esto…- dijo Helga ayudando a recoger los libros a su amiga y marchándose de ahí…

Wartzz caminaba calmadamente por los pasillos de la publica 118 hasta que vio como algo o alguien, caía desde el techo? Con uno que otro golpe…

-que se supone que haces aquí jovencito?-

-mmh…- se quejo Brayni sin poder recuperar por completo la conciencia, después de todos un montón de libros golpeándolo y una caída desde el techo no es poco…

-Brayni? Que haces aquí?- pregunto el maestro Simmons quien se dirigía hacia su salón de clases

-eso es lo que le estoy preguntado, acaba de caerse del techo y no me ha dado ninguna explicación…-

-se acaba de caer del techo??- Simmons se acerco alarmado para verificar que el muchacho no tuviera nada grave –y ni siquiera le ha preguntado si siente bien?- pregunto algo indignado

-ah no! si ya va a comenzar con su sensibilidad mejor encárguese usted, de acuerdo? Usted es mejor para esas cosas que yo… y suerte…- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja sabiendo que ante los ojos de todo el mundo ese niño era un poco extraño…

-vamos… te acompaño hasta la enfermería…- lo ayudo a levantarse mientras lo acompañaba tranquilamente hacia la enfermería para que verificaran que no tuviera ningún daño, Brayni simplemente se dejo llevar mientras alcanzaba ver de reojo su segundo frasco roto en medio de los pasillos de la publica 118 –Helga…- murmuro vagamente, casi ineludible, pero que llamo mucho la atención de su maestro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO TRES

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**__ Bueno.. por fin pude actualizar.. es que he tenido un monton de cosas encima (la misma excusa de mi otro fic XD) pero es que es verdad los examenes me han dejado algo agotada.. pero bueno lo importante es que pude subir este capitulo, que es muy cortito pero que de verdad espero que les haya gustado, a mi lo que mas me gusta son las escenitas de Helga con Sid (no se ha ustedes.. pero espero que si) bueno ahora si quiero agradecerle a todos por sus comentarios no se imaginan como ayudan… aunque no lo crean tambien ayuda a la inspiración XD… en fin bueno como ya les dije de espero que les haya gustado, cuidense._

_Kcora._


End file.
